Bees
'Bees' Bees are the main mechanic of Bee Swarm Simulator.Bees are used to collect pollen,turn pollen into honey and going through several gates leading to other fields. There are 5 different bee categorys #Legendary #Event #Epic #Rare #Common Legendary bees | |- | Diamond bee An extremely wealthy and pompous bee who has the money and talent to justify its attitude. | |- | Lion bee Half lion, half bee. This is the king of both the jungle and bee hive. | |- | Music bee This bee's buzz is so beautiful it can bring anyone to tears. It uses this gift to motivate others. | |- | Ninja bee | |- | Shy bee | |} Chances of getting a "Legendary bee" are #3% from a royal jelly #0.5% from a basic egg #5% from a silver egg #20% from a gold egg #100% from a diamond egg Event bees Event bees are exclusive bees only obtainable by tickets,They are the strongest type of bees and you can only have a single Event bee of it's kind.. For example you can only have one photon bee. | |- | Tabby bee This affectionate bee was raised by cats. It becomes a better worker as it warms up to you. | |- | Bear bee | |- | Cobalt bee Defender of all things Blue! Excels in hives with many Blue Bees. Has enhanced abilities when working with Crimson Bee. | |- | Crimson bee Defender of all things Red! Excels in hives with many Red Bees. Has enhanced abilities when working with Cobalt Bee. | |- | Photon bee An entity made of pure light temporarily taking on the form of a bee. | |} Epic | |- | Demo bee | |- | Exhausted bee | |- | Fire bee | |- | Frosty bee A bee made of snow. It magically came to life after someone put a top hat on its head. | |- | Honey bee A satisfied bee always full with the finest honey if you're lucky it will share some. | |- | Rage bee A very angry bee who has been wronged its whole life. It harnesses its rage to become more powerful. | |- | Riley bee | |- | Shocked bee This bee is startled by everything it comes across. It has learned special talents to cope. | |} Chances of getting an "Epic bee" are #27% from royal jelly #2.5% from basic egg #30% from silver egg #80% from gold egg #0% from diamond egg Rare bees | |- | Rad bee | |- | Rascal bee | |} Chances of getting a "Rare bee" are #70% from Royal jelly #10% from basic egg #65% from silver egg #0% from gold egg #0% from diamond egg Basic bee Only obtainable from the basic bee egg,it is the most useless bee in bee swarm simulator only making pollen (in small amounts).The gifted form on the other hand is the best gifted bee on the game. Basic bee Category:Bees Category:Colorless Bees Category:Epic Bees Category:Blog posts Category:Transportation/Mobs Category:Blue Bees Category:Event Bees Category:Fields Category:Quest Givers Category:Legendary Bees Category:Gates Category:Eggs Category:Travelling Bears Category:Other Category:Red Bees Category:Currency Category:Shops Category:HQ's Category:Machines Category:Locations